The Chaser
Kate (The Chaser) è l'antagonista secondario in Slender: The Arrival, e la protagonista in Slender: The Eight Pages. Slender: The Eight Pages Kate è, malgrado non si sia mai vista, la protagonista del gioco “Slender: The Eight Pages”. Secondo “Slender: The Arrival” Kate e il suo amico Carl Ross, da bambini, erano soliti ad andare spesso in una foresta, con una torcia in mano (e da qui si può comprendere come mai il giocatore inizia avendo una torcia all’inizio del gioco). Loro avrebbero voluto spaventarsi per il gusto di divertirsi. Secondo una delle note, a un certo punto lui si sarebbe perso nell’oscurità, sentendo Kate urlare. Eventualmente si sarebbe smarrito e si sarebbe diretto nella casa di Kate, dove lei stava seduta in soggiorno. Carl Ross avrebbe provato ad attirare la sua attenzione, ma fallì facendo ciò, per cui tornò a casa. Considerando ciò che è succeso a Kate, lei sarebbe stata inseguita nella foresta da Slenderman, mentre trovava delle note in diversi punti dell’area. Slender: The Arrival Kate compare più volte nel gioco. Tra The Eight Pages e The Arrival, sembrerebbe essere sul fine dell’adolescenza ed avere quasi vent’anni. Prima dell’inizio del gioco, Kate e il suo amico, Carl Ross, erano soliti ad andare “a caccia di fantasmi” nella foresta. A causa di alcune allucinazioni, corsero verso la casa di Kate. Alcuni anni dopo, Kate fu ritrovata con accanto a lei una videocamera rotta, una torcia e una raccolta di strani disegni. Fu immediatamente portata in un centro psichiatrico, in modo che potessero farle dei test. Cercò di spiegare la situazione ai dottori, che però non le credettero. Trascorsi due anni dalla traumatizzante esperienza, Kate fu considerata mentalmente stabile e fu rimandata a casa sua. Spese tutto il proprio tempo con sua madre, che presto morì per cause sconosciute. Kate cominciò quindi a rivedere Slenderman e a disegnarlo più e più volte. Kate era pure un’amica stretta di Lauren durante la loro infanzia, e i due andavano sempre sull’altalena fuori dalla casa della ragazza. Questo è ciò che innanzitutto spinge Lauren nell’investigare sulla sparizione di Kate, che ultimamente l’aveva posta in grave pericolo, dal momento che Slenderman stava tentando di ucciderla. Un video nel Capitolo 4: Flashback, mostra Kate mentre disegna lo Slenderman e mormora: “Lui è qui!”. Fece del suo meglio per barricare le porte, ma presto scoprì che Slenderman era già all’interno della casa e cercò quindi disperatamente di scappare nella sua stanza. Slenderman era proprio dietro di lei, e non appena lo vide, o si buttò fuori dalla finestra chiusa dallo Slenderman, o saltò attraverso questa in un ultimo disperato tentativo di fuga. Il nastro termina con Lauren sconcertata. Nel giorno stesso in cui il gioco si svolge, Kate stava correndo verso la foresta, dopo essere fuggita dalla cosa, come viene mostrato nel video, ma invano, dal momento che venne catturata dallo Slenderman. Gridò più forte che poteva, facendosi sentire da lontano da Lauren. Lauren raggiunse il posto da cui proveniva l’urlo, solo per trovare il nulla ed essere bloccata vicino a Oakside Park, dove Lauren venne quindi catturata e teletrasportata in diversi luoghi. Capitolo 6: Genesis (aggiunta nella versione 1.3) è un flashback che conferma che Kate è la persona nell’originale “Slender: The Eight Pages”. The Chaser Kate viene presto avvistata nei pressi dei pozzi minerari di Kullman, mentre insegue Lauren. A quel punto Kate era ormai diventata un proxy di Slenderman, nota come “The Chaser”. Non si sa ancora per certo cosa le sia accaduto, ma ora sembrerebbe essere diventata più selvaggia, indossa inoltre una maschera sul suo viso, caratterizzato da una pelle eccessivamente pallida e dagli occhi e la bocca da quali fuoriesce una sostanza nera; ciò è probabilmente dovuto alla sua residenza nelle cave. La sua felpa e le sue mani sono allo stesso modo macchiate evidentemente con del sangue; e si sa di chi il sangue sia. Sembra che i suoi occhi siano piuttosto sensibili alla luce. Si stordisce infatti nel momento in cui Lauren punta il fascio di luce della torcia verso il suo volto. Sembrerebbe inoltre essere capace di ringhiare rabbiosamente. Continua a inseguire Lauren, finché questa non sale in un ascensore e scappa. In Capitolo 5: The Arrival, dopo che Lauren è stata tramortita da un proxy precedentemente conosciuto come Charlie Matheson, Lauren si risveglia in una stanza con lui. Dopo aver raccolto un libro, Charlie scompare e i pianti di Kate vengono uditi. Lauren trova Kate in forma normale (senza maschera, senza felpa e visibilmente ustionata), mentre piange in un angolo. Lauren si avvicina a Kate, nel mentre Kate ritorna ad essere The Chaser ed uccide Lauren. Nell’ultima scena del gioco si vede il cadavere di Lauren che viene trascinato via da Charlie, Slenderman o la stessa Kate. Trivia *Il cognome di Kate è o Milens o Hayes. La sua email è kmilens@bserv.adv.co, che potrebbe voler intendere il suo nome per intero, ovvero Kate Milens. Si sa inoltre che il nome di sua madre è Beth Hayes. Ad ogni modo, questo potrebbe voler anche dire che Beth potrebbe essere la sua matrigna. *Il nome “Chaser” è stato tratto dal debug menù, così come le ufficiali note contenute dalla Patch 1.2 in poi. Il proxy non viene mai chiamato per nome durante il gioco principale. *Quando venne rilasciato il trailer, numerosi utenti confusero The Chaser con “Jeff The Killer”, un’altra leggenda popolare su internet. Come Jeff, The Chaser indossa infatti una felpa bianca col cappuccio e pantaloni neri, molta gente inoltre confuse la sua maschera bianca con il pallido e sorridente volto di Jeff. *Altra teoria iniziale infondata è quella che vedeva The Chaser come "Masky", uno dei "proxy" di Slenderman dell'ARG Marble Hornets, questo perché gli autori di MH hanno aiutato nello sviluppo di The Arrival, e si pensava che avessero inserito nel gioco un loro personaggio, tuttavia gli aspetti dei due personaggi sono molto diversi, e The Chaser non sembra minimamente ispirata a Masky (se non per il colore della maschera). *La Parsec Productions sembrerebbe avere in programma un sequel di “The Arrival”. Nel caso venga prodotto, Kate potrebbe ritornare, se così fosse non si saprebbe però che ruolo potrebbe avere. *Nel film “Boogeyman 3”, c’è una maschera simile a quella di Kate. Galleria 740467 401037866649526 1644653125 o.jpg|Uno screenshot promozionale su The Chaser Chaser... (2).jpg Chaser... (3).jpg|Un primo piano della maschera di The Chaser Chaser... (5).jpg|The Chaser mentre attacca Lauren ImagesCAREDOI5.jpg|Un altro screen su The Chaser, mentre si avvicina al giocatore 7779.png|Kate in fuga sulla destra, dopo aver effettuato un attacco. 5785.png|Pochi secondi prima di attaccare 6667.png|Kate dalla distanza Normal_Kate_(Slender_The_Arrival).png|Primo piano di Kate nel seminterrato Kate.jpg|Kate vista in un televisore Close up of the chaser by proxy0-d6tkti8.png|Primo piano di The Chaser Kate.png|Kate nel finale del gioco, trasformatasi in The Chaser per poi attaccare Lauren Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:FanFiction Categoria:CP Monsters Categoria:Creepypedia